Dum Spiro Spero (While I Breathe, I Hope)
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Voices seem to be closing in all around me/Blinding screeches and deafening lights are all I see/I'm shrinking only to look up at your looming face/Your growing has started to make my heart race/Temporary insanity pushes me closer toward oblivion. :WARNING: RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND FOUL LANGUAGE.
1. Only If For A Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Rated M for Language and Violence. Please do not steal the idea for my story.**

**This entire story is influenced by Florence + The Machine. Every chapter will have a song title of the album Ceremonials.**

**_Forewarning- This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Prepare to have your eyes assaulted.  
I welcome any form of criticism. Bring the hate and the love. _**

**_My main OC is genderless_****_. I wanted to create a story different from the many I've read, using this aspect. Through the first couple chapters of this story, my character has no name but, it will come up later. I tried to keep it as unisex as possible. There is no thorough description of the character either, I wanted the reader to use their imagination and place whomever they want into the situations I have provided. _**

**_I will put up two chapters until I know whether or not anyone actually wants to read this so feedback is appreciated. No worries though, even if there's only one of you, I'll update. (:_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_R&R_**

**_KEY:_****__**

_"thoughts"  
_"speaking"

* * *

****_-__Only If For A Night__- _

_"...And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was loose and I was set alight  
But she came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light  
Only if for a night..."_

__**:Prologue:**

An echo of quickening footsteps was my only warning. One I did not heed until the moment had escaped me. The cold metal of the guns barrel scraping against the back of my neck seized the escaping gasp in my throat, choking it back down to lay heavy in my chest.

"Turn slowly, face me." A jittery, almost panicked voice demanded roughly. I shook slightly, my knees weakening as the seconds ticked slowly by, winding down into a stand still. I held my breath and turned to see a face shrouded under a black hood, only partially obscuring his face. Scars were etched into the skin on his cheeks and jawline from chipped and thoroughly bitten finger nails. Chapped lips hiding blackened guns and stained or missing teeth until he grinned at me, halting the beating of my heart.

"Here, just take whatever you want and go. I won't try anything, I promise." I stuttered slightly, despite my desire to appear confident. The frantic, skeleton of a man leered closer and replied, "Shut the fuck up, I do what I want. You can't do shit to me anyways kid."

"L-Look, I just-"

"Bitch, I said shut the fuck up!"Snarling, he lunged forward. Pistol whipping my right temple, knocking me to the ground. Jumping onto my back and hitting my again across the back of my skull. My vision spotted into darkness, I panicked and screamed, "Get the fuck off me!" He laughed in reply and jolted to his feet. He began kicking my ribs and stomach, I could taste the metallic and copper tang of blood seeping freely into my mouth, shocking me into a state of frightful awareness.

_"I'm going to die."_

He was still screeching at me, his voice fading into an indiscernible underwater garble. Everything slowed to a sudden stop. The pain gradually ebbed into a dull pounding ache, no longer sharpened by his scuffed and worn boots. I barely registered a muffled thud to my left. I peered up into a hulking shade and was no longer able to hold onto consciousness.


	2. Shake It Out

**I forgot to mention earlier, I don't have a beta so apologies for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_-__Shake It Out__-_

_"Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
_But I like to keep some things to myself_  
_I like to keep my issues drawn_  
_It's always darkest before the dawn.."_

**5:00 A.M.**

I awoke with a panicked start. My thoughts racing as I tried to take in my surroundings. I blinked rapidly and calming myself, I realized I was in my room. Forehead damp with perspiration and eyes wet with un-shed tears, I collected my thoughts from surrounding my recurring nightmare and heaved a sigh. "Son of a bitch, three months and I still can't get past this bullshit." Shaking my head clear of darkened thoughts, I wandered to my closet to grab worn jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, thick socks and heavy, steel toed boots. Setting them down onto rumpled bed covers, I headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

**7:00 A.M.  
**  
"Move asshole! The speed limit isn't five miles per hour!" I screamed whilst slamming my fist into the car horn. "I knew I should have just taken the fucking subway." I muttered under my breath. "The traffic in this town is ridiculous, what was I thinking?" Shutting my eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of my nose. I could already feel a head ache coming on. Snatching up my back pack, I dug through it hastily throwing aside everything in search of my cigarettes. "Dammit, this fucking thing is a black hole." I growled, frustrated. Finally giving up, I dumped the contents onto the passenger seat and snatched up my pack. Pulling out one of the remaining four, I lit up.

Halfway through my smoke the street started to shake. The deep reverberating rumble was something I had never heard before, hoped to never hear again. Multiple shocks shook the street. To my left and right smoke uncurled from the base of the buildings, black and deadly. Debris rained down onto the road, hitting my car and obscuring my vision. "Holy shit! What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled, slamming my foot down on the brakes, gripping the steering wheel tight. Spitting the cigarette out the window I swerved, crashing into a parked car on the side of the road. My body jerked and jostled, going face first into the airbag and breathing white, burning powder into my lungs.

I sat in shock, not entirely absorbing the events that had just occurred, _"WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTH EFUCK?"_chanting in my head. My frantic heart feeling like it was about to burst from my chest at any given second. I took a deep, calming breath and a moment to look myself over before deciding I wasn't badly injured. "Well, this is awesome. The ground exploded, my car is totaled and I don't have a cellphone. Fuck." I swore tiredly, swiping my hands through my hair.

I climbed out of my car, surveying my surroundings after the smoke cleared. Grabbing my backpack and shoving the items back inside, I deemed it "Eh, safe enough." and started walking, thinking about what I was going to do with my trashed vehicle. Just coming up on the football stadium, I turned the corner and jerked to a halt when I saw hordes of people running for their cars. I frowned deeply and sprinted towards the nearest person. "Hey! You have any idea about what's going on right now?" A frightened man stopped, wide eyed and close to tears. "He has a bomb! He's taking over the city, get out while you can!" He took off, practically flying to the parking lot and disappeared into the crowd. My frown only deepened. Questions racing through my head, turning into a jumbled mess of incoherency. I shook my head, gathered myself and took his advice, "Fuck this, I need a beer." Heading toward the packed street set on my way back home.


	3. What the Water Gave Me

_"What the Water Gave Me"_

_"...'Cause they took your loved ones  
But returned them in exchange for you  
But would you have it any other way?  
Would you have it any other way?  
You couldn't have it any other way_

_'Cause she's a cruel mistress_  
_And a bargain must be made_  
_But oh, my love, don't forget me_  
_I let the water take me..."_

As soon as I walked through my door, I dropped my belongings on the floor with a heavy _thunk _and grabbed the television remote, flipping to GCN looking for some answers to all the questions rushing and over flowing in my mind. Jogging to the kitchen, I threw open the refrigerator, clutched a beer and went back to the living room to settle myself on the beaten up, sad excuse for a couch. I looked up, eyes connected with the television screen and was met with a terrifying image I found difficult to comprehend.

"What the fuck is that?" He was monstrous. A giant compared to the men that surrounded him, he had to be at least a head taller than all of them. The thick jacket and seemingly bullet proof vest made him seem larger than he already was, which appeared to be completely unnecessary for someone of his mass.

The microphone he held in his massive hand was barely visible in his clutch, it seemed he dwarfed everything in sight. His eyes were an intense grey, giving way to a seemingly ancient emotion of deep, brooding despair and rage. They were terrifying in their own right whilst entrancing enough to hold an almost, magnetic pull. His voice was strangely melodic, while metallic and garbled. Intensely intelligent and giving an impression on aristocracy not fitting someone of his stature and outlandish appearance. A slightly discernible, exotic accent under the layer of mechanical intrusion surrounding what should be his mouth.

The mask that had befallen him turned my core to ice, lacing through my veins and infecting the rest of my body. Stemming from his mouth and completely encasing it were metal tubes resembling that of a skeletons angled and sharp ribcage. Winding and weaving towards thick metal and leather binding circling his jaw and meeting at the base of his skull. A third chunk metal reaching above, covering his nose and traveling in between his eyes to connect in the back. Everything about him was terrifying and absolutely enthralling.

I tried to listen and interpret what he was saying but, I felt numb and distracted. I failed monumentally and was left when the same questions and confusion. I took a moment, closing my eyes and collecting myself. Chugging my beer and tossing the bottle to the floor, I picked up the remote and turned off the television to sit in silence and think about the possible scenarios. Coming to only one conclusion.

"We're all fucked."


	4. Never Let Me Go

_"__Never Let Me Go__"_

_"...And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in  
I'm slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet..."_

**Next Morning:**

I woke up groggy and more exhausted than when I went to sleep, _"Well, now what?"_ I thought. Shrugging to myself, I decided to go about my regular routine until I could come up with a plan of action.

**Shower  
Brush teeth  
Get dressed  
Eat breakfast**

****Sighing, I collected my belongings and headed out the front door. Through the hallways and down the steps until exiting the building and walking down the steps leading to the sidewalk and main road. I wasn't ready for the being that assaulted my my vision, his presence alone turned the rushing torrent of blood in my veins to ice. The trembling in my limbs subsided quickly, lasting only mere seconds after taking notice of him. His frame was imposing on the television, though he impressively succeeded in becoming more intimidating that I had originally thought possible. It was disturbingly surreal seeing a hulking beast a few feet from the doorstep. I gasped almost silently, backing away slowly. Trying to look as small and nonthreatening as possible, turning to my right I attempted to avoid any and every form of contact imaginable. Before I could make my hasty retreat a mechanical hiss cut through the fog.

"Where are you going?"

I choked on the saliva gathering in the back of my throat. I stuttered harshly, unable to speak. He furrowed his brow in thought. A hand struck out, through the small gap between us before I could blink, grabbing my shoulder and reeling me in. I was close enough to hear the wheezing of pained and labored breathing, he smelled of strong chemicals and gun powder. He emitted terrifying power, overwhelming my senses and knocking me into a dizzy spell and sending my stomach rolling. He was at least a foot taller and wider than me, abnormally larger hands squeezed tight enough to keep me in my place but, withhold pain at bay. "Is there something I can help you with?" I spoke strongly, without waver and surprised myself with my own ability to appear less frightened than I was.

His eyes crinkled in the corners, showing definite line of crows feet in their late stages. One scarred eyebrow rising in what I could only assume was amusement. He slackened his grip until it completely fell away, dropping the dead weight of his hand from me. Shaking his head, he turned towards one of his men addressing him as "Barsard", and speaking in a dialect unfamiliar to my ears. A refined quirk in the man's lip sent a warning signal rushing to the front of my mind, _"Oh, shit."_

The nearly silent creature turned back to glance at me once more and then showed his back to me. Walking in the direction of Gotham's City Hall, large strides carrying his quickly from sight. The man, Barsard, grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed **hard**. Grappling with his deft and sturdy fingers I yelled. "Ah, motherfucker! Back off!" Giving up the struggle with his hand, I dropped my weight to the ground quickly and pushed my feet against the concrete. I flung my entire body back, forcing his body off balance and threw an elbow back towards his face. I heard a loud crunch of bone breaking, feeling it give way underneath the force exerted upon it. His grip slackened enough for me to pull myself loose and take off in a sprint.

Hurling myself around the first corner I came to, I ended up dodging debris and trash littering the ground of a back alley. Launching myself on to the top of a dumpster, I jumped. Grabbing the bottom of an escape ladder, I pulled myself up and over planting my heavy boots firmly on the rusted metal flooring. I ran as quickly as possible up the next flight of stairs, steps pounding heavily, making an echoing clang reverberate between the buildings. Becoming exhausted, I started trying to open windows along my way not successfully finding one until I was one level away from the top floor. Sliding it open, I climbed through and landed roughly in my hast on the carpeted floor of what was supposed to be a living room. Thankfully left vacant. With my heavy breathing permeating the musty stench of decaying perishables, I started becoming rapidly uncomfortable and headed for the front door. I threw it open gracelessly and allowed myself and deep breath of relief, "Well, that was way too close for comfort." Shutting the door behind me, I walked down the first staircase I found and headed back to the first floor to find an escape route. Preferably far away from the the men forcibly occupying Gotham and terrorizing its citizens for reasons unbeknownst to me.

Arriving on the first floor, I scanned the area back and forth thoroughly before deciding what direction to take. I stood silent for a moment, contemplating and realized quickly, "I need to get the fuck out of this city."


End file.
